


Lo que es

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces conoces el amor de tu vida y todo es perfecto. Otras, él acaba presionando el cañón de su arma contra tu cabeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que es

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la convocatoria de Drabble Express de “Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español”. El contexto era San Valentín y vengo yo con… esto. Prometo no tener nada en contra del día o ser una amargada, pero en ocasiones los dedos se manejan solos y acaban escribiendo por su cuenta, ays.

Duo suspira cuando el sonido del seguro del revólver de Heero resuena en el callejón.

—Hazlo. —Su voz es un murmullo penoso, su cuerpo equivale a una magulladura gigante y…

Es el _fin_. Lo sabe.

La mirada de Heero está cuajada con determinación. Duo entiende, probablemente haría lo mismo en su posición: Él es quien ha filtrado información valiosa sobre Preventers, y ante los ojos del resto, es parte de un grupo rebelde que atenta contra la paz.

Los segundos se le hacen eternos, le dan demasiado tiempo para pensar y la nariz le escoce.

Pudo haber sido feliz el resto de sus días.

El hombre que lo asesinará es la pieza del rompecabezas que cuadra a la perfección con sus defectos y virtudes. Pero así como estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse por las colonias siendo un adolescente, ahora no es distinto; ni por su propio bienestar, por el de Heero o por el de la misma Tierra.

—Duo. —El tono indica que es su última oportunidad de confesar lo que sabe.

—Hazlo —repite.

Quiere ser débil, pedir un último polvo (aunque con un beso se conformaría) o, peor, vomitar sus razones y gastar hasta su último aliento para justificarse. Sabe que no pasará demasiado para que los planes secretos de invadir el espacio salgan a la luz y que los expilotos Gundam tengan que tomar un bando.

Una parte de él le indica que debería alegrarse, sobrepasó los dieciocho años y llegó a coleccionar momentos de dicha y tranquilidad. Otra parte, en el fondo de su cabeza, siente ira y decepción.

Duo Maxwell no será un mártir en la guerra que se aproxima. Eso debido a que nunca abandonó sus malas manías de introducir las narices donde no lo llamaban y decidir sin consultar a nadie, como si todavía fuese ese chiquillo sucio y huérfano de L2.

Será un recuerdo grabado a fuego el resto de los catorce de febreros que vengan. Fibras de su ser desean fervientemente que Heero no se arrepienta jamás, y quiere vocalizarlo, sin embargo, no titubea como el buen soldado entrenado que es.

—Gracias por el fantástico sexo. Feliz San Valentín, vaya coincidencia, ¿eh? —dice y simula una sonrisa— **.** Lamento que haya terminado siendo un día de mierda.

—Eres un imbécil —masculla Heero, sus dientes apretados, el ceño fruncido.

Se conocen tan bien que no es necesario que hablen más para establecer que no existe solución ni vuelta atrás. Con lentitud, Duo lleva su mano hasta ponerla encima de la del otro y empuja el arma contra su cabeza.

—Te espero en casa —dice con intento de humor, evocando el departamento que compartían hasta meses atrás. Su oasis de la rutina, las pesadillas y la sangre.

No aprieta los párpados, quiere que la última visión que tenga sea la de su ejecutor.

Pudo haber sido feliz el resto de sus días… Solo que hay una diferencia entre lo que “pudo ser” y “lo que es”.

Heero jala del gatillo.

(Y solo queda el silencio).

 

 _If you wake up and you’re not in pain, you know you’re dead._ Russian Proverb


End file.
